Silver and Gold
by soIwaslayingawake
Summary: "Evans, I didn't exactly want to be the one to alert you of the time, but I did draw the short straw. Its around 3 o'clock in the morning." James Potter cautiously spoke to the girl who couldn't even hear him. PLEASE REVIEW


I'm going to ask that whilst you read this very short one-shot, at the right moment (and I promise, it should be obvious, but I'll asterisk it for you) you play this song for me. I think it adds something. The song is called Silver and Gold by City and Colour and can be found very easily by searching on youtube. Just humor me. :)

Lily was beginning to feel numb, finally. Severus had been so cruel when he called her a… She had ran to the edge of the lake, and just cried for hours before she made her way up to the bustling Gryffindor common room. She had hurried up the stairs, pulled the ipod out of the bag, and inserted the ear phones into her ears before anyone even had the chance to console her. Zombie-like she had wandered over to the large leather couch to sit down, there wasn't a seat, but as she approached, everyone seemed to part for her assuming it was the only way they could help. She sat alone staring at the mesmerizing flames as the common room slowly emptied as it did every night. She adjusted her volume according to the noise of the room, but by the end of the night, she'd just settled on "bloody loud", and she hadn't really noticed when the room was empty. She didn't hear the footsteps, or she would've noticed how smug they seemed, even now. Maybe she would've understood that he couldn't quite control that walk of his. Maybe she would've guessed who he was, and had the chance to run, or prepare a witty comeback or two, but she was taken by surprise, and Lily Evans did not like surprises.

"Evans, I didn't exactly want to be the one to alert you of the time, but I did draw the short straw. Its around 3 o'clock in the morning." James Potter cautiously spoke to the girl who couldn't even hear him.

"Evans…EVANS! LILY EVANS!" He swore he almost saw her twitch and turn around, but maybe he was imagining that, she did hate him, but did she hate him enough to make him wake up an entire dormitory at 3am? Probably not. He approached her slowly, with the day she'd had, he knew he probably wasn't who she wanted to be conversing with at the moment. He needed to make this quick. He tapped her on the shoulder with two fingers, and she whipped her head around violently. Her eyes were full of nothing but fear, sadness, and maybe even hope.

She stared at him for a long second without even processing the information. What the hell is going on? How long had she been sitting here? The common room was suddenly void of people and she was suddenly lonelier than before.

"James." She finally whispered.

Hatred was missing from her voice, but so was lust. He wasn't used to hearing his voice spoken in to him this manner. She needed him to simply exist in this moment. As if bewitched, she floated to the stereo that existed on the other side of the room and added her ipod. *It started on her favorite song, and as the slow, minor key guitar started to play she slowly, approached the boy she had detested for so long. He understood and when she reached him, he placed his hands lightly, gently, on her waist, and she placed hers, in much the same way at his shoulders. As the song played through she placed her ear to his heart and they swayed. His heart beat was frantic, and maybe, any other day, this would earn him a teasing smile, but she only held him tighter. Sooner or later, neither were sure which, his heart slowed and joined the steady beat of hers. They both knew it was coming; a song couldn't play forever. But they had both secretly hoped that maybe, just this once, the song wouldn't end, and they would remain, not perfectly happy, but content, forever. The song finally ended, she looked into his eyes for one long moment, and then she walked calmly up to the dorm, and where she lay, her heart telling her what her mind had held so thoroughly at an arm's length for such a long time.

A/N: This was my first ever fanfiction. and its very short indeed! Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
